Ready or Not
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: Sakura persuades a shy and reluctant Tomoyo to go out singing and dancing. She meets Eriol and sparks fly. E/T. Some S/S. -COMPLETE-


Well hello everyone! Long time, no write huh? I am happy to report that my LOOOOONG hiatus is over and I have a new story for you to read! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters.

 **Ready or Not - An Eriol/Tomoyo love story**

The final bell sounded, signaling the end of classes for the day. Two young woman walked out of Toemeda University. One of them was very excited. She bobbed up and down, shaking her long auburn hair.

"Come on Tomoyo-chan! It's Friday. We need to go out and do something."

The other woman smiled serenely, reaching up to tuck a strand of ebony hair behind her ear.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. I have to plan five new designs for Monday and I've barely started the first sketch..."

Tomoyo was in her last year of fashion design and she knew the competition was fierce. She needed to be constantly inventing and re-inventing styles and so she didn't have much spare time for recreational activities.

" _Please_ Tomoyo-chan? I know you're super busy, but you _never_ go out! I promise I'll come by and help you with your work on the weekend. Just give me one night of fun." Sakura gave her best friend 'the pout'. It was a look she had perfected, and knew that Tomoyo couldn't resist it for long.

"What about Syaoran-san?"

Syaoran was Sakura's boyfriend. They had been dating since junior high and were planning on getting married after they graduated university. He was visiting Sakura for a few weeks, since he had a break from his school in China, where he was studying political science. Sakura and Syaoran were maintaining a long distance relationship with frequent visits, and Tomoyo knew that Sakura had really missed him and was eager to spend time with him.

"He's coming out tonight too! Apparently he's bringing his cousin-"

"Oh _now_ I get it. You're trying to set me up on a date."

Tomoyo sighed. Sakura knew that she kept mostly to herself. She was more outgoing in junior high, but when she entered high school she decided to devote her time to studying and thus became more quiet and shy. Gradually her friends drifted away, but not Sakura. She was the one constant in Tomoyo's life and while she knew that Sakura only wanted her to be happy, sometimes she tried her patience.

Like now, for instance.

"No I'm not! I had no idea Syaoran was bringing anyone until lunchtime when I talked to him. I just really want to go out to a karaoke bar, and then maybe go dancing afterwards, and besides I know you haven't been to the karaoke bar in a long time. I think your singing voice is getting a bit rusty." Sakura's pout had surprisingly not worked, so she had to resort to all-out taunting now.

They had stopped walking and Tomoyo was now sitting primly at the edge of the curb, waiting for her driver to pick her up. Though Tomoyo was well off she didn't flaunt it, and was more than happy to share her driver with Sakura whenever she needed it. Sakura remained standing and looked down at her friend, raising an eyebrow. Tomoyo sighed, debating if she wanted to take the bait.

Tomoyo loved fashion. It was her passion. But she also loved to sing. Her voice was absolutely breathtaking and Sakura had often pushed her in their youth to become a singer, but Tomoyo wasn't comfortable with large crowds anymore. When she was younger she sang in the choir and at various festivals, but over the years her singing had become much more private. In fact, the only time she was really able to let loose was at a karaoke bar after a few drinks.

"Tomoyo." Sakura's voice was serious, and the ebony haired girl looked up at her friend. "I really want you to come out with us tonight. You've been cooped up for too long. You need to break out of this shell you're hiding in. How are you going to conquer the fashion world if you're too shy to claim your beautiful designs in front of everyone?"

Sakura had a point. Tomoyo shook her head, giving Sakura a mock glare.

"Are you sure you're not in law? Because you would make a good lawyer."

Sakura laughed, glad that she had finally gotten Tomoyo to agree to come. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth to get her friend to go anywhere that wasn't school or home. A car horn honked and both girls could see the sleek black car approaching. Tomoyo's driver waved and they waved back. Tomoyo got up from the curb as the car stopped in front of them. Her driver got out and opened the door for them.

"You know that I'm studying to be a teacher." Sakura said, getting into the car. "Thank you James."

"You're welcome Miss," he replied, helping Tomoyo into the car. "Are you going to Miss Kinomoto's house today?" he asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, thank you."

James drove off, and the two young women sat in the back chatting happily about their plans for the evening.

It was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sakura asked, glancing at her watch for what had to be the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes.

"Sakura-chan _relax._ It's only nine'o'clock. He's probably on his way right now." Tomoyo replied. Her friend sighed loudly.

"I know, I know. I just really want to see him. I haven't seen him since this morning!" Sakura pouted. Tomoyo couldn't help but roll her eyes and shake her head slightly.

"I really hope if I ever find a boyfriend that I don't get all hung up on him like that."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gave her a look of mock hurt.

"What? It's true."

Tomoyo took a small sip of her cosmopolitan, and leaned back into the small corner booth where she and Sakura had been sitting for the last half hour. They were at their favorite karaoke bar _Uta no hana_ (the singing flower). The girls had ordered some small appetizers and a drink while they were waiting for Syaoran and his friend. Sakura was fidgeting with her bracelet and gave an exasperated sigh.

"This is crazy! I swear if Syaoran is not here in the next ten minutes, I'm going to break up with him." Sakura flopped back into the booth dramatically.

"You say that every time he keeps you waiting. I'm still wondering if you'll actually do it."

"Tomoyo-chan! You're being so mean!"

"Well you're the one who dragged me out here like some sort of criminal or something."

Sakura, who was looking rather perturbed, suddenly brightened.

"Hey, I know what will cheer me up. Go sing a song Tomoyo-chan!"

"Now? Isn't a bit early?"

"It's never too early to sing! Come on Tomoyo-chan. There's really no one here, and you'll have your pick of songs. It looks like they're just starting up."

Taking another sip of her drink, Tomoyo could see that her friend was not going to give up on her quest to get her to sing.

"Alright, alright." She acquiesced. She stood up and headed to the front of the room where the karaoke was set up. There was a young woman standing by a large binder sitting on an end table. In front of her was the karaoke stage, with a screen on the back wall ready to project song lyrics with a pretty background. Off to one side was the smaller screen where singers would look at the lyrics as they sang. Tomoyo approached the young woman, who greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hello there! You're our first singer of the night! Do you have a song in mind, or would you like me to pick one for you?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment. There were so many songs to choose from, but a sudden stroke of inspiration hit. She smiled at the woman.

"I think I know which song I would like to sing. Do you have _Kaze no Machi he_?"

"Ah yes. One of my favorites! Just let me load it up. If you want to go stand by the small screen over there, it'll be on in just a moment."

"Thank you."

Tomoyo crossed the stage to where the screen was. She took a few deep, calming breaths. She had not sung in public for quite a while. _Let's hope I remember how to do this…_

The song's opening melody came through the speakers, and everyone in the bar looked up at her. Taking one last breath, Tomoyo picked up the microphone and began to sing…

* * *

"Come on Eriol. What's taking you so long?"

"Sorry, Syaoran. I was trying to find the cleaning solution for my glasses."

"Well we're already running late, and I bet you Sakura has already threatened to break up with me for the umpteenth time."

Syaoran stood by the door of his small apartment that his mother had kept for him after he had moved back to China, knowing that he would only be there until finishing school. His butler Wade kept his apartment ready and made sure all the utilities were paid on it while he was away. The nice thing about his apartment was the spare room, which he had needed when he had received a phone call from his mother that morning.

Apparently his cousin had graduated from the University in London, England, and was on his way to Toemeda to stay with Syaoran until he went back to China. Syaoran had not seen his cousin Eriol for almost ten years, but when he had met him at the airport, it was clear that his cousin hadn't changed much.

At least, not physically.

He still had the short, dark hair, which looked navy blue in a certain light, and piercing blue grey eyes that were made bigger by his glasses. He had obviously grown taller, and was nearly Syaoran's height, but where Syaoran had a strong, athletic build, Eriol was very lean and lithe. He reminded Syaoran of a panther ready to strike

After exchanging hugs and basic pleasantries, they retrieved Eriol's luggage and drove back to Syaoran's apartment, where he proceeded to fill his cousin in on what was happening in his life. Eriol was happy to hear about Syaoran's girlfriend.

"You were such a lonely kid. I was hoping you would find someone."

"Speak for yourself. You were always off by yourself. At least I had lots of guy friends."

"Hey, I had friends too."

"Yeah, yeah. So Sakura has invited me to the karaoke bar tonight. Apparently she's trying to talk Tomoyo-san into coming-"

"Who is Tomoyo?"

"Oh she's Sakura's best friend. She's really nice. She's also quiet, and a bit shy. In fact-"

It was here that Syaoran gave his cousin a thoughtful glance. "She's a lot like you actually."

Eriol huffed.

"We'll just see about that. I'm pretty worldly, you know."

"Yes I know, as you keep reminding me."

"Can't help it. Sometimes A cousin just has to rub it in another cousin's face when he does something the other hasn't."

"Shut up Eriol." Syaoran cuffed him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ouch, man."

"Oh right, forgot you're so _weak._ "

"We can't all be athletes, can we?"

"Well maybe _you_ can't."

Their casual banter continued throughout dinner, and it wasn't until much later when Syaoran glanced at the clock and realized the late hour.

"Shit. We're late! Let's get going."

So began the flurry of activity to get ready and leave the house. Now Eriol came into the hallway, his glasses once again clean as he grabbed his boots, quickly lacing them up.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

"I really hope Sakura is in a forgiving mood." Syaoran said as they headed out the door. He locked the apartment and they got into the car and drove to the karoke bar. As they approached the bar, they could hear faint sounds of a vaguely familiar melody playing.

"Looks like they've already started the karaoke. I hope it's not too busy. Sakura will want to do a duet with me." Syaoran said as they headed inside.

The music became louder, and all at once, Eriol recognized it. He nearly stopped dead in his tracks. _Holy shit. This is one of my favorite songs! And that voice. It's so… mesmerizing._ Syaoran had walked into the bar to find Sakura, but Eriol wasn't paying attention. He was in a trance, and he was barely aware of his feet moving towards the stage where there was a lovely young girl singing to a small, rapt crowd. Her dark ebony hair framed her delicate porcelain face, and her luminous amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle with the intensity of a thousand stars in a million distant galaxies all across the universes…

 _Toki no mukou kaze no machi he  
Nee tsureteitte  
Shiroi hana no yume kanaete_

Amai yubi de kono te wo tori  
Nee tooi michi wo  
Michibiite hoshii no anata no soba he

Sono utagoe taenai hirusagari  
Mezamete futari wa hitotsu ni nari  
Shiawase no imi wo  
Hajimete shiru no deshou tsuretteitte

Sono utagoe setsunaku takaraka ni  
Subete no kokoro ni hibiku no deshou  
Shiawase no imi wo  
Shirazu ni nemuru yoru ni

Mada shiranai yume no mukou  
Nee tooi michi wo  
Futari de yukeru wa  
Kaze no machi he...

When the song ended, Tomoyo was hardly aware of the cheering crowds. When she started singing, it had felt like she was transported to another place and time. She was no longer herself, but something bigger. Brighter. Like the sun giving life to the planet. She felt like her very soul was entangled in the lyrics and the melody of the beautiful song. It was only when she felt Sakura's arms wrap around her in a tight hug that the spell was broken.

"Tomoyo-chan! That was absolutely lovely! I have never heard you sing like that before!"

Sakura was awestruck at how talented her friend was. Indeed; everyone had given her a standing ovation, which was basically unheard of in a karoke bar. The young woman who ran the stage approached her. She was beaming.

"I must say, that was incredible. Would you be interested in performing here weekly for a fee?"

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, what an opportunity!" Sakura said, her happiness for her friend radiating off her like a beacon.

"Thank you very much for your generous offer. I will think about it." Tomoyo replied.

"Please do." The young woman handed her a small business card. "Call me when you have decided."

She walked back to the front of the stage where a small line-up of people had now gathered. Even though Tomoyo's performance would most certainly be the highlight of the night, people still wanted to sing.

Sakura linked her arm through Tomoyo's and they made their way back to the table, where Syaoran was sitting. Sakura went straight to Syaoran and sat in his lap, even though they had a large booth. Tomoyo couldn't help but smile.

"Hmm. I wonder where Eriol has gotten to. I swear he was right behind me." Syaoran said, wrapping his arms around Sakura, who settled against him with a contented sigh.

At that moment, a young man with dark blue hair and spectacles came into view. He appeared mildly dazed. Syaoran spotted him and smiled.

"Well speak of the devil. Yo Eriol! Over here!"

He looked in their direction, and headed over to the table, acting like he was on auto-pilot. Tomoyo was still standing, and when he approached, she could see how tall he was. Behind his glasses, dark eyes gleamed intensely. Tomoyo suddenly felt a little funny. She had been around good looking guys her whole life -like Syaoran- but this guy was in a category all his own.

"Ah, cousin. Glad you could join us." Syaoran said.

Syaoran's voice seemed to break his daze, and Eriol smiled at him, causing a small flutter in Tomoyo's chest. _This is very strange._ She thought, frowning.

"So I want to introduce you to my lovely girlfriend Sakura." Syaoran said, indicating the girl happily sitting in his lap.

Eriol thrust out his hand to shake. She obliged and they shook hands.

"It's so great to finally meet you Sakura. Syaoran won't stop talking about you."

"Good things right?" Sakura asking, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Of course."

"Now that's enough of that. The woman standing beside you is our lovely Miss Tomoyo-san, who just sang that lovely song we were listening to when we came in."

When Eriol turned his full gaze upon her, Tomoyo could feel her heart start beating faster. She tried to shake it off, and gave him a serene smile.

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

Instead of shaking her hand, Eriol gently took her hand and held it up to his lips for a delicate kiss.

"Charmed, my dear. That song was absolutely amazing." He said.

"Well uh, it was nothing really…"

Tomoyo blushed, and both Sakura and Syaoran turned to look at her in shock. In all the time they had known her, they had never seen her act so awkward. She was always so composed and calm.

"Well let's sit shall we?" Eriol said, gesturing for her to get into the booth.

"Yes."

She slid into the booth, her heart going a mile a minute. _I just have to calm down. I hardly even know the guy! Why do I feel like this?_

It was question she would find the answer to by the end of the evening.

* * *

The cool night air felt like heaven on Tomoyo's skin as the group exited the karaoke bar a few hours later. They had all sung a few more songs, and predictably Syaoran and Sakura had sung a duet together, which had turned out quite lovely. They also sang a song with all four of them. Eriol had a surprisingly rich voice, and Tomoyo still had that slightly sick feeling in her stomach that only seemed to intensify whenever she looked at him. Under normal circumstances she would have gone home, but she was having so much fun, and Sakura looked so happy, she didn't want to disappoint her best friend.

Plus she wanted to spend more time with Eriol.

"Let's go to Cho o Uzumakimasu! (Swirling Butterflies) It just opened a few weeks ago, and I hear the music is amazing!" Sakura declared as she stepped out of the karaoke bar with Syaoran in tow.

The other agreed and they hailed a cab and were soon on their way. They had gotten a mini-van, and Tomoyo found herself sitting very close to Eriol in the very back seat. She could feel the heat emanating from him, and she was glad it was dark because her face felt hot, the telltale sign of a blush.

"I wanted to say Tomoyo-san, that you have a lovely voice." Eriol said. His mouth seemed to be so close to her ear, and for a moment she forgot to breathe. _Did it get hot all of the sudden?_ She wanted to open the window, but she couldn't even think properly.

"Thank you." She managed, hoping that she didn't sound like a complete idiot.

"So do you dance much? I haven't really had time to do the club scene. I've been quite busy with my studies."

"What? Oh, me too." Tomoyo replied absently, trying not to think about how close Eriol was sitting.

Meanwhile in the front row of seats behind the driver, Sakura was trying to stifle her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked, leaning in close to whisper.

"Those two in the back," she tilted her head slightly in their direction. "I have never seen Tomoyo act so… _flustered_ before."

"Kind of reminds me of when I was first crushing on you. I swear I couldn't even form a complete sentence around you." Syaoran grinned at her, and despite the years they had been together, his smile still managed to give her heart flutters.

"Do you think Eriol-san is interested in her?" Sakura asked after she had caught her breath.

"Trust me; he's _definitely_ fascinated."

"Hey! This means we can double-date some more!" Sakura clapped her hands happily.

"I guess it does." Syaoran said, putting his arm around her.

The rest of their cab ride to the club was uneventful. There was a small line-up waiting to get inside. They paid the fare, got out of the cab, and joined the queue. After a few moments a brisk wind blew through, causing the girls to shiver slightly.

"Well that's certainly a cold wind." Sakura observed.

Syaoran didn't hesitate. He took off his jacket and offered it to her. He caught his cousin's eye and gave him a knowing glance. After a moment, Eriol followed suit and took off his own jacket, offering it to Tomoyo.

"Thank you." She said quietly. As he slid the warm jacket around her shoulders, Tomoyo couldn't help but inhale the sweet, musky scent coming off his jacket. It smelled absolutely amazing. She never wanted to take it off. She wanted to wrap herself in the comforting fabric.

Soon enough they had gone through the line, paid the entrance fee, and showed their ID's to the bouncer. Just inside was a coat check and Tomoyo reluctantly gave the lady Eriol's coat. He saw the look on her face and grinned cheekily.

"Yeah it's one of my favorite coats. It's so comfortable. Plus, you looked good in it." He winked at her, and Tomoyo blushed profusely. Sakura had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Come on, let's go have some fun!"

Sakura led Syaoran and the others into the main room, which was so incredible that they all stopped and gaped in awe at the scene before them.

The room was large, with a glowing dance floor in the center. Surrounding the floor was a large semi-circular bar with glowing neon tubes. A DJ booth sat in the corner, and everywhere else there were butterflies. Thousands of beautiful paper butterflies attached to wires and swirling and floating over the dance floor, and artfully decorated on the bar.

"Wow." Was all Sakura could say.

"It is quite unusual." Eriol agreed. "What do you think Tomoyo-san?"

Tomoyo was still looking around in wonder.

"This gives me so many great design ideas." She finally said.

"Speaking of designs, I feel compelled to mention that your dress is absolutely stunning. Where did you get it?"

Tomoyo was wearing a gold knee-length off the shoulder dress with an empire waist that had an artful bow attached to the band. One shoulder draped artfully down her arm, making it look like a butterfly wing. The bottom of the dress was pleated and had black lace trimming. A modest pair of low black heeled boots completed the outfit. She had swept her hair in a french plait and was adorned with a simple butterfly necklace. Now she looked down at her outfit and couldn't help but twirl around.

"This dress is a Tomoyo original. I made it just last week." She couldn't keep the pride out of her voice. This dress was really one of her best pieces, though after tonight, she was definitely going to be glued to her sketchbook. _So many ideas!_

Eriol whistled softly.

"Wow. You made that? That makes it even more amazing. You are really something Tomoyo-san."

The look in his eyes was hot enough to melt butter. Tomoyo felt a sudden onrush of heat course through her. _Is this how Sakura-chan feels when she's around Syaoran-san? This is intense._

"Thanks. It's nothing really." She stammered, still drawn to his heated gaze.

"Don't be modest. You have talent. I am looking foward to seeing your designs in stores someday, but right now, I think we should get out onto the dance floor. Shall we?"

He extended his hand, and Tomoyo took it. Her smaller hand seemed to disappear in his larger one, and she felt the heat from his hand spread through the rest of her body. Eriol led her to a less crowded area of the dance floor just as a new song started up.

"Perfect timing!" Eriol said. He closed his eyes and let the beat carry him away.

For a moment Tomoyo could only stare at his graceful form. _Kami, he looks amazing! For someone who claims not to do the whole' club scene' thing, he sure moves pretty well._ She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Sakura standing there. She gave her friend a questioning glance, and Sakura leaned in close to talk over the loud music.

"Why aren't you dancing Tomoyo-chan?"

"Uh hello, he's like _amazing._ I am going to look so stupid next to him."

To her complete surprise, Sakura laughed. Tomoyo glared at her friend.

"What is so funny?"

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't laugh, but I've never seen you like this before. You're acting all flustered. Kind of reminds me of how I was before Syaoran and I started dating."

"Are you trying to imply that Eriol-san and I..."

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Sakura gave her friend a gentle push into Eriol.

"Just go with it." She whispered before floating through the throng of dancers to find Syaoran.

Eriol's eyes opened when he felt Tomoyo bump into him.

"Are you having fun?" he asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Tomoyo felt like her heart was hammering in her chest. _Sakura's right. It's now or never. Ready or not, here I come._ Suddenly she felt a shift in her body, like she had let something go that had been hanging on to her for the longest time. She flashed Eriol a wide smile.

"Yes."

It was one word, but it said everything. She let the hypnotic beat envelop her, and felt her body move with the music. She stiffened momentarily when she felt Eriol's arms wrap around her, but then she settled against him, and it was like they had always been together. Their bodies swayed in perfect tandem to the music, and Tomoyo was left wondering where she ended and he began.

Her body felt warm and fluid in his arms. She inhaled deeply, feeling like she was breathing fresh air for the first time in a long while. The music ebbed and flowed, and all Tomoyo could focus on was Eriol. She seemed to lose all sense of time and space. There was just the two of them in their own little world. She felt his warm lips graze her neck and it felt like tendrils of fire trailing down her skin. She gasped and instinctively pulled his body closer to her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, feeling the strong muscles of his back through the sweaty material of his shirt.

" _Kami,_ Tomoyo-san. You feel so _good_." Eriol panted into her ear. Tomoyo couldn't think. She was running on something more ancient than thought. She felt something primal awaken in her, and it emboldened her.

"Kiss me." She breathed into him.

She felt his hands slide up to cup her warm face. She was sweating and probably looked messy, but she didn't care. All Tomoyo wanted was Eriol. She tiled her face up to meet his, and their lips met.

It felt like a thousand explosions rocking her core. The tendrils of fire burned into liquid lava. Tomoyo knew that after tonight, her life was never going to be the same. She kissed him with a passion that she never even knew had existed until this very moment. His hands roamed her body, and a low moan escaped from her mouth. Reluctantly Eriol broke the kiss. He stared at Tomoyo, his chest heaving slightly. Tomoyo felt light-headed and giddy. _Now I know why Sakura fought so hard for Syaoran. If she felt half of what I feel, I can't even imagine how she ever let go of him._

"Wow." She breathed, unable to catch her breath.

"That's one way to describe it." Eriol said, still panting. He was slightly sweaty, but Tomoyo didn't care. She had never felt so close to anybody like that before, and she liked it. She didn't want this feeling to ever go away.

The music was starting to die down, and they both realized with a shock that hours had passed, and the bar was doing last call. The club was closing for the evening. The couple made their way off the dance floor to the bar, where they got some water. Tomoyo certainly needed something cold. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Eriol's arm never left her waist and she reveled in the strength of it. She was going to find it hard to leave him. It all happened so fast, but Tomoyo didn't regret one single moment of it.

She took a sip of water, feeling the coolness wash over her parched throat.

"That feels so much better." She sighed. Eriol was still looking at her with his intense gaze.

"Tomoyo-san I have to tell you something. I know we just met and all, but you are the loveliest woman I have ever laid eyes on. I'm not normally so brash and forward, and I'm sorry if I came on too strong. It's just that you _awakened_ something in me. I guess what I'm trying to say-"

He was cut off with a kiss. He was taken aback momentairly before he deepened the kiss and wrapped both arms around her. Both of them were so engrossed with each other, that it took a hand on each of their shoulders to pull them apart. The couple turned to see Sakura and Sayoran grinning broadly at them.

"Well I sure had fun tonight! How about you Syaoran?" Skaura said brightly.

"Oh I had a blast. How about you cousin Eriol? I see you've been pretty _busy._ "

Eriol blushed.

"So Tomoyo-chan, it looks like you had lots of fun yourself." Sakura winked at her friend, who was also blushing.

"Look it's not what you think-" Tomoyo stammered.

"Are you kidding me? Syaoran-kun and I have spent the last ten minutes trying to get the attention of you little lovebirds! But lucky for you, I don't mind. In fact, I forgive you for ignoring me. But only on one condition."

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked warily.

"You have to promise me we'll all go out on another date again soon."

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol who flashed her a sexy smile that melted her insides.

"I think that can most definitely be arranged."

 _Ready or not, here I come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not, here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la lala la la and I'll find you _

**The End**

OMG guys it's done! Holy crap! After a stupidly long hiatus, I finally finished a story! I really hope you like it. Please review, and look for more completed stories by me. I promise i won't take another 4 years to post!


End file.
